Chocolate Kisses
by chibi-inuyasha-girl
Summary: one-shot- Just a little kawaii moment between Inu and Kag, of course, sharing Hershey's Kisses!


Here's a little one-shot I thought of, of course, inspired by the upcoming Easter Day.

Chocolate Kisses

Ah, a day off. Kagome was lounging under the shade of the Goshinboku (sp?) relaxing. "Boy... it feels good to relax for once!" She sighed, knowing Inuyasha was just above her. She looked up to see him glance down hesitantly, then shift his gaze back into the distance.

"Feh," Was all he said in response.

The sun was near set, just above the horizon. Everyone in the village of Kaede's were relaxed and peaceful for the night.

Shippo walked by Kagome and hopped in her lap. "I'm bored, Kagome. Tell me a story."

Kagome had sudden inspiration. "Why don't I tell you about the Easter Bunny!" she said excitedly. Her little brother, Souta, always loved to look for the eggs in the morning, but he was just about that age...

"The Easter Bunny?" Shippo asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes. Once every year, this rabbit known as the Easter Bunny comes around to all the little boys and girls and gives them chocolate and candy..."

"...and that's why he's called the Easter Bunny." Kagome finished for the 3rd time to all the little boys and girls who had come to hear Kagome's little speech.

In the meantime, she'd managed the attention of half of the village mothers, their children, Miroku, Sango, and... yes... Inuyasha. Though he remained in the boughs of Goshinboku, he listened, nonetheless. "Now, if you don't get to bed, the Easter Bunny won't come and then you won't get candy and chocolate!!" Kagome threatened playfully. The kids scatterd to their huts, closely followed by their mothers. "Phew!" Kagome sighed. "That took a lot of explaining!" Shippo laid in Kagome's lap sleeping, going to rest after about the second time of explaining things. "I'll take Shippo to the hut quickly." Kagome said getting up and returning shortly.

"So, what are you going to do about the candy and stuff, Kagome?" Sango asked, when she realized that Kagome had none of those things in the Feudal Era.

"I suppose I'll have to go back..." She sighed, realizing the trouble she had put herself in. "I'll be back sometime over night." She whispered. Slowly, Kagome crept off towards the well.

Just about ready to jump in, Kagome was startled when someone was suddenly on the ledge of the well beside her. "Where you goin' wench?"

"To get some candy and playing "Easter Bunny". None of your business, unless you want to come help..." she said teasingly.

"Feh, if it'll give me something to do..."

"Good! Come on! We got lots of work to do!"

(on the other side of the well, in the well house...)

"How many of these stupid plastic eggs have we put together?!" Kagome groaned, after looking at their pile beside them in about 6 plastic grocery bags.

"That many..." The hanyou moaned throwing one of the last one's into a bag. "Are we DONE yet?"

"Yes...I hope so..." Kagome said standing up. She grabbed 2 bags and walked to the side of the well. "Grab a few, if you don't mind..." She said jumping down carefully.

"Feh..."

Back and forth several times to finish the bags, Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to their heaping pile of candy. "Now, we get to hide them..." Kagome whispered.

"Hide them, too?! No way! You're on your own... I did my share..." Inuyasha turned to Kagome's side of the well and saw her facing him with the puppy dog eyes. "No...Nope. I said no." ::sees eyes again...:: " sigh Fine..."

"Yee!!" Kagome squealed. "Let the work begin!"

An early morning sun crept over the huts of the village. Kids squealed one after the other when they saw the little candies sprinkled over their hut. "Look at this!" A little girl shouted to her older brother.

"This is soo good! I love the Easter bunny!" A little boy of about 5 yelled.

Kagome was sleeping on Inuyasha's shoulder from the late night. The hanyou was the first to wake. He realized Kagome was on his shoulder and quietly woke her. "Kagome..." he whispered. Her eyes fluttered. "Morning...Looks like the "Easter Bunny" was here." He grinned.

The girl smiled and looked at all the scrambling kids. "I did my job..."

The two stood up and stretched. Inuyasha blushed a little, for he had a **little** something planned... "I, uh... got this for you..." He said pulling out a heart shaped chocolate box (no, not like valentines day boxes....).

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha..." Her eyes watered slightly. "You didn't have to...why?"

"Feh, I don't know..." He crossed his arms and looked a completely different direction with a slight blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Well, here..." Kagome said handing him a box of chocolates as well.

"...The-these are for me?" He stuttered taking the chocolates in his hands.

"Uh huh...I suppose, for everything you do... you know, staying with me... protecting me... everything..." she blushed.

Inuyasha had her in a hug in no time flat. "Of course, baka, I'll always protect you, no matter what... and why wouldn't I stay with you?" He asked releasing her to see her face.

Kagome sniffed and smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha..." she hugged him again.

Miroku and Sango on-looked from a distance. "They really need to realize their feelings for each other..." The demon slayer said smiling, stroking her cat, Kirara.

"Maybe they do, and they just don't want to show it openly..." Miroku theorized. He glanced at the girl standing next to him. "Wouldn't you say?"

Sango turned her head slightly. "You might just be right..." she said and grinned.

Over the course of the day, the kids managed to find the plastic and share their treasures; trading candies and chocolates.

Of course, the chocolates Inuyasha and Kagome gave each other were... Chocolate Kisses!!!

"Kagome, what kind of chocolates are these?" Inuyasha asked quietly. He popped another one in his mouth.

"You really want to know?" She asked leaning closer.

"Yea, they're really – " His mouth was suddenly captured in the most Chocolately kiss you could imagine.

"Chocolate Kisses..." She whispered quietly.

"Well... I love chocolate kisses...give me more?" He teased.

That night, the whole "box" of chocolate kisses were "eaten" up.

A/N: yaa!!! First one-shot!!! I thought it was okay... I don't know... tell me what ya'll think!!!

-chibi-inuyasha-girl

Beta Reader: Silver Koi 43v3r


End file.
